Virtute et Armis
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Virtute et Armis... By Courage and By Arms, he served Aslan and the Four... Is it how he would die as well?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Virtute et Armis... By Courage and By Arms, he served Aslan and the Four... Is it how he would die as well?

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, so this story is best understood after you have read my other stories. There's some spoilers contained in this story, so I strongly recommend you at least read the main story arc before reading this story, but you can give it a whirl on your own if you so choose.

**Virtute et Armis: One**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It was not supposed to happen this way. It was supposed to be a simple hunting trip intended to provide some distraction for the royal family and their closest friends and a few obligatory guards. That was all, no battle was intended nor was there any expectation of trouble, not when Narnia was in the midst of her Golden Age and the battle in early Lenisgale had sent a clear reminder to her neighbors that Narnia was said to have the finest army in the world for a reason. Now, at the end of Quickening, a relatively small hunting trip had been planned in the heart of Narnia far from any of her borders and it had been believed safe from enemies. It was a mistake...a foolish belief that demanded a costly price...the price of blood.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

27 Quickening 1006

"Hurry up, Kat! Or, do you intend to let our brothers win the bet after all?"

I looked up from fiddling with the saddle girth and grinned at the sight of an impatiently bouncing Lucy while Susan looked down at the both of us from her perch on Crystal's back. "Peter and Edmund cannot even start the bet until everyone is ready. And, I am not going to be ready until I finish adjusting Saffron's saddle girth. Besides, they're going to lose anyway, so we might as well allow them to continue under the delusion they have a chance of winning for a little longer."

Susan and Lucy laughed then Lucy ran to mount her own mare, Snowflake, while I turned back to Saffron. The red roan mare had only served as my mount for a few months and we had only recently become comfortable enough with each other that I was ready to take her on a longer trip, but she had one annoying habit that made saddling her an exercise in patience. She did not like the girth at all and was always holding her breath so it took me twice as long to properly saddle Saffron than any other horse I had ever ridden, Nahar found it amusing but I had informed the big black Stallion who served as my war mount that his opinion didn't count in the matter. Fortunately, I had a few tricks of my own that would beat Saffron at her own game.

It took about five more minutes before I finally finished adjusting the saddle correctly and was able to mount up to the delight of the Four, who were just waiting for me to be ready before we headed off to complete a bet. Saffron sidestepped a little as the others in our party approached, but I quickly calmed her. "Are you certain you should have brought her, Katerina Alambiel? She is very skittish this morn."

I twisted slightly in the saddle and rolled my eyes, "Kentauri, I already told you that she'll be fine. Besides, she needs some exposure to this type of activity otherwise she'll be essentially useless as a mount."

Oreius smirked at me as he watched Saffron roll her eyes a little at the Leopard Ptah who backed quickly out of range of her hooves (she truly did not care for the big Cats and we had discovered that fact the hard way). "Are you certain of that?"

I patted her on the neck before I glared at Oreius, "Once we get going, she will be fine. You just watch. Now, come on, Kentauri, or can you simply not keep up anymore?"

Oreius snorted by way of reply and trotted ahead to speak with Peter and Edmund. I knew the instant he found out about our friendly bet because he glanced over his shoulder at me and gave me the look that meant he thought I had completely lost my mind...again. I laughed softly but resisted the urge to taunt him as I urged Saffron into a swift trot, after all, when we returned from the hunt I still had to train with the Kentauri and an irritated Oreius meant I would have very long and tiring training sessions for at least a week. Out of a habit born over the years, I brushed the fingers of my left hand underneath my tunic and was rewarded with the cool feel of the metal pommels of my twin sai knives as they rested snugly in the harness strapped to my back. It might have been a hunting trip, but you never knew when Murphy might come after a person with that dratted law of his, especially since I tended to be a frequent victim of his law. Satisfied that I had been almost as paranoid as Oreius on a good day, I refocused on seeing how fast I could fulfill the conditions of the bet, which was the challenge to see how many non-talking deer we could catch up to and then brush our hand against some part of them (preferably not the antlers or the hooves).

We called it a hunting trip, but in reality, the Four and I just wanted to get away from court life for a few days (naturally the Kings and I had decided we needed to do something vaguely similar to hunting activity and came up with our bet). We decided that since our closest friends included some of Narnia's foremost warriors, we had the perfect excuse to leave with a much smaller group of extra guards and attendants than was the norm for when the Four left the Cair. Of course, convincing Oreius the most overprotective and rather paranoid being in Narnia of this wasn't easy even after all these years...or maybe it was because of all the moments of Murphy that occurred over the course of those years. It was left to Peter, Lucy, and myself to persuade the stubborn Kentauri of why our planned outing didn't need half the army as escort (did I mention Oreius was very overprotective of the lot of us?), and after quite a bit of wheedling, begging, and an outright threat of a coup with catapults (I personally thought my threat to bring in catapults was what sealed it), Oreius finally agreed to a compromise. So, we set out to hunt (play) in the woods surrounding Aslan's How with an escort of twenty-five guards in addition to the three friends we had invited, but once we set up camp, we went 'hunting' with only our friends and eleven guards.

It was the end of Quickening and the weather was perfect for what we had planned. I gave thanks to Aslan that the end of this year had been fairly quiet compared to what had happened last Yule with only one battle the month before to remind an alliance of Ogres and Trolls that we Narnians were more than capable of routing them even with only half of our army available. Glancing around, I spotted Peter and Edmund racing off to my left while Susan and Lucy had split off to the right. I was technically part of the royal guard and officially a knight, so I had to make a quick decision as to which half of the Four I should accompany (let me think...which two get into the most trouble?). The big Cats with us all chased after Susan and Lucy, Saffron tossed her head as Sarti passed a little too close for comfort, and I decided it would defeat the purpose of the bet if I didn't go in the same direction as my "competitors" anyway. Veering to the left, I encouraged Saffron to increase her pace to a full gallop and cut into the space between the brothers (they hated it when I did that), "Come on, you two! Let's see if you can keep from falling into the mud this time!"

Edmund laughed while Peter gave an indignant shout, "That only happened because you decided it would be fun to push me out of the saddle, Kat!" This was true and the result had been hilarious. I heard the two Kings conferring behind me then they both came galloping in an attempt to catch up with me and I cut in front of Oreius as I wheeled Saffron around to dash away from them...and whatever they had decided to do to me for revenge. It was time for some fun...oh, and I needed to keep an eye out for non-talking deer as well.

We had been meandering through the woods for well over three hours when I rode up to a stream and found Peter and Edmund already there giving their mounts a respite (though Philip would protest heartily if I ever said that aloud). I cast a critical eye over them, but for once they seemed to have emerged from this game unscathed (yes, there was a reason Oreius had given me that look earlier in the day). I grinned at them, "You look halfway clean this time. Did you even manage to get close to a deer?"

They both made a face at me, then Edmund mumbled, "Well, at least, we saw them and we did get close to them."

I nodded, "So, how many did you touch?"

I struggled not to laugh as Peter and Edmund exchanged looks then Peter sighed, "Between the two of us, we managed to touch two bucks. And, how many did you touch this time, Kat? Fifty?"

I laughed as I shook my head, "Don't be ridiculous. I only touched eighteen this time, but the herd I came across was smaller than the last one." I was about to comment further but then Saffron gave a crow hop and I actually had to fight her for control as she tried to bolt. I forced her to trot in a circle in hopes of calming the mare, which worked slowly though she still tossed her head nervously. I looked at the guards who had emerged from the trees when Saffron acted up, "Do you sense anything amiss?"

Vardan Windwolf approached cautiously and Saffron still tried to rear, prompting Oreius to grab her bridle and pull her head down while I stroked the quivering muscles in her neck. The Wolf waited until we had calmed Saffron as much as we could then he growled out, "There has been nothing unusual or of note in the area for the last five hours. Shall I scout further?"

Oreius and I looked at the Kings then I turned back to Vardan with our decision, "Yes, better cautious than careless." What I didn't say but what we were all thinking was that we had already been far too careless for people who should and did know better. Vardan left with another of his Wolves and we started to head back to where we had made camp as our playful mood had vanished. Only moments later, the woods around us fell silent and then the silence was shattered by a horn...Susan's horn... There were times when I and others (especially the Four) had the worst luck in the world when everything that could possibly go wrong did (I called them Moments of Murphy), and unfortunately, a Moment of Murphy occurred that afternoon. Maybe two minutes after we heard the horn, a new and much closer sound alerted us to the fact that we had another problem to deal with before we could aid Susan and Lucy.

I had just enough time to share a rueful look with Oreius before a large group of Fell Beasts broke through the cover of the trees and charged us. Saffron let out a horrific scream of terror and reared as a Werewolf and two Ghouls leaped out in front of her. I couldn't control her and fight at the same time, especially since I had left Chrysaor hanging on the wall of the armory (a last minute decision I was definitely regretting), so I slipped my feet free of the stirrups and leaped to the ground, drawing my knives as Saffron fled from the battle. I easily slipped into the warrior's center and threw myself into the fight.

Ghouls, Boggles, Werewolves, and two Hags fell to my blades as I fought my way to the Kings. I leaped on the back of a Werewolf and ended the miserable cur's life with a well-placed blow to his spinal cord before he could attack Edmund. Silverstone, the younger of Stonebrook and Tuulea's sons, fought his way over to us as three Ogres joined the battle. Edmund swore and I grimaced as we watched the Ogres clear a path through their own side with the obvious intent of reaching the Kings. Silverstone looked at us and then he silently handed me one of his swords before we charged back into the fray in an attempt to reach Peter before the Ogres could separate us. The Ogres were dealing the most damage to their own side at the moment as I noticed one crush a Hag underfoot while the other two swept Ghouls and Boggles aside with their clubs, but they were closing on where our soldiers were fighting and soon our own people would join the lists of the Ogres' victims.

Silverstone charged in front of Edmund and I with another Centaur and they harried the closest Ogre away from the path we were using to reach Peter. I nodded to Edmund and Philip galloped ahead of me while I attacked some Ghouls and Werewolves who tried to get in my way (it never ended well for evil beings who tried to stop me from reaching my people). The second Ogre had delayed Edmund and I leapt on the foul creature's back and buried Silverstone's sword in his neck (thank Aslan I had almost six full years of training that included how to take down an Ogre). The Ogre reached over his shoulder and managed to grab me and he threw me to the ground before he finally fell over dead. Edmund leaped off Philip and ran to my side as I gasped for the air that had been forced from my lungs, but I waved off his concern as I slowly sat up. I tried to tell him to keep going, but Edmund purposefully ignored my gestures, as I half-knew he would, and he focused instead on cutting down any Fell Beasts who attempted to take advantage of my vulnerable state. I finally caught my breath enough to regain my feet, though I had to ignore the throbbing pain in my side that told me I had a couple of bruised ribs thanks to that blasted Ogre.

Edmund gave me a concerned look and I opened my mouth to reassure him I was fine when we heard the last Ogre let out a roar of triumph. We spun in time to see a Centaur guard's lifeless body slam into the ground and then the cold chill of horror wrapped itself around my heart as I watched the Ogre sweep his spiked club towards Peter who was favoring his sword arm. I heard Edmund scream his brother's name beside me and he barely took the time to allow me to pull myself up onto Philip's back before galloping in a desperate attempt to reach Peter before the club. We were never going to make it in time. Dear Aslan, we weren't going to make it in time.

A fierce war cry sounded from behind Peter and a second later Oreius raced into the space between the High King and the Ogre. His claymore flashed and knocked the club aside then he lunged forward with another war cry and the force of his attack made the Ogre stumble backward. Philip increased his pace and I thought we would make it in time to help then I felt my heart stop as the Ogre recovered and Oreius was forced to break off his attack in order to dodge a blow from that club. Edmund hissed a rather filthy curse (one of his bad habits) as he realized what I already knew: Oreius was using himself as bait and it was working as he slowly drew the Ogre away from the wounded Peter. I lost sight of Oreius as he drew the Ogre around a copse of trees, but as Philip slid to a halt next to Peter, we heard the Ogre give a death scream and the vise around my heart finally started to loosen.

The last remaining Fell Beasts were being routed as I carefully knelt beside Peter who was far paler than I liked him and I quickly ran my hands over him to see what exactly he had broken this time. It seemed Oreius had interfered just in time as Peter had not only broken his sword arm but also his collarbone and, to top it all off, his right shoulder was dislocated. Edmund braced his brother while I popped his shoulder back into its socket (there was a reason Alithia had insisted I learn more than basic field medicine) then splinted his arm before using one of the bandages Silverstone offered to tie his arm securely against his chest. Silverstone and Edmund lifted Peter onto Philip's back then Edmund clambered up behind his brother and they headed for the camp with all of the remaining guards save Silverstone.

I frowned as I realized who I hadn't seen for some time, which was unusual because typically he would be on top of things. I looked at Silverstone who had just retrieved his sword from the neck of the second Ogre and was cleaning it, "Silverstone, have you seen Oreius?" I knew as soon as he looked at me that he hadn't and I hadn't seen him since he drew off the Ogre... I froze as a sense of dread grabbed hold of me then I took off running for the copse of trees where I had last seen him ignoring the pain from my ribs and Silverstone's shout to wait as I prayed I was wrong.

I sprinted around the trees and my temper flared at the sight of two Werewolves stalking Oreius who lay on the ground a little ways from the Ogre's corpse. I was not about to allow them to kill him. I unsheathed my knives and ran forward with a war cry of my own. I leaped over Oreius and kicked one Werewolf in the throat while I raked my knives across the other Werewolf's outstretched arm. Silverstone joined the fray and killed the Werewolf I had kicked while I buried both of my knives in the other Werewolf's ribs. The fell creature dropped at my feet and I turned to see Oreius was still on the ground.

I ran to him and dropped to my knees as I tried to figure out how badly Oreius had been wounded. His left foreleg was definitely broken and his neck was bleeding, but a quick inspection confirmed that his carotid artery hadn't been hit (thank Aslan or he would have been dead before I ever reached him). His breathing was off though and I carefully pressed a hand against his horse ribs. I barely pressed down but it was enough to confirm that at least three of his ribs were broken. When I moved my inspection to Oreius' upper body and I placed my hand just below his ribs only to jerk back to see it covered in blood. Silverstone gasped, and I knew that as the son of Tuulea who had once held the position of the foremost healer among the Centaurs and Narnia he realized how badly Oreius had been wounded.

I pinned Silverstone with a look that brooked no argument, "Go find the Queens, tell Lucy we need her cordial, and then bring back others so we can carry him to the camp." If I had had to pull rank on him, I would have, but, Lion bless him, Silverstone just handed me what was left of the bandages and then ran. I pulled off my outer tunic and wadded it up before sliding it under Oreius' head, glancing down I started slightly as I met Oreius' gaze.

He rasped a question as I used one of my knives to cut away his tunic (for once Oreius had not been wearing armor...I really wish he had been), "The Kings?"

Typical Kentauri, always concerned about everyone but himself. I struggled to keep my voice normal as I continued slicing through his tunic (there was a lot more blood than I ever wanted to see from any patient). "They are both fine, Peter was the worst with a broken arm and dislocated shoulder. I sent them back to the camp."

He nodded then gave me a questioning look, "Queen Lucy's cordial?"

I finally peeled the tunic back and barely kept from gasping in horror as I observed the depth and length of the wound, which jaggedly ran from just below his ribs to the point where man turned to horse. Instead, I forced myself to answer him as I pressed bandages against the gash in an attempt to staunch the blood flow. "As strong as you are, Kentauri, it would be a pain to drag you back to the Cair like this so I think the cordial will solve matters perfectly." My hands were trembling by the time I finished tying off the bandages and I moved to another wound a few inches above his heart. I was lying through my teeth about why I had ordered the cordial to be brought and we both knew it as he hissed in pain when I pressed against the wound.

Oreius tensed as I brushed against his ribs and I scowled at him as I wrapped the broken ribs as tightly as I dared and braced them with the straps of my knife harness, then he just had to point out the one thing I had been avoiding thinking about, "Did not the Valiant Queen leave her cordial at the Cair?"

I didn't hesitate in my reply, "Alithia will be able to keep you well until the cordial can be fetched besides we're only a day out, Ardon or Silverstone will be able to run that distance and back easily. Or, one of the Gryphons will go."

I had thought I was able to keep my emotions out of my voice, but I must not have been as successful as I had hoped or Oreius simply knew me too well as he suddenly grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Katerina Alambiel, you know that I-"

I jerked my hand away and covered his mouth as I hissed, "Don't you dare say it, Oreius! Don't even think it! You are not going to die today, I won't let you." I had to cut myself off in order to go back to the wound to his side and press down hard because the blood had soaked completely through the bandages at the top of the wound where it was deepest. I needed to slow the bleeding otherwise he would bleed to death before there was even a chance to retrieve the cordial. Oreius groaned and closed his eyes as I pressed down on his wound and I silently asked Oreius to forgive me while at the same time I begged Aslan not to take him.

The bleeding finally started to slow and I reached for the roll of bandages, but my fingers closed on naught but air. I let out an exasperated groan as I realized I had already used the last of the ones Silverstone had given me. I wasn't going to let Oreius bleed to death for lack of bandages so I jerked my soft cotton under tunic over my head and started cutting it into long strips. I started praying harder as I watched the cream-colored strips darken with blood as I laid them over the wound. Oreius frowned when he opened his eyes again and saw me sitting there in only my cropped undershirt, "It's almost dark. You will freeze."

I scoffed, "It's the end of Quickening not the end of Stormfall, so I will be fine. You should be focused on saving your strength not scolding." He caught a glimpse of my left side as I leaned to check his other wound and I flinched when he abruptly pressed his hand against my side, "Kentauri!"

His frown deepened to a scowl as he ground out, "You are wounded yourself."

Oh that overprotective Centaur! I shook my head as he let his hand drop, "Hard landing and some bruised ribs, nothing serious, so there's no need to fuss." I paused then muttered, "You know, I think I actually prefer it when these situations are reversed because then you are able to carry me to the healers if necessary."

He smirked at that then he grabbed my hand again, "Katerina Alambiel, listen to me. No arguing this time, just listen. If I don't last until the cordial arrives..." He broke off into a coughing fit and I felt icy fear tighten its grip on my heart when I saw flecks of blood appear at the corner of his mouth and I knew he had internal injuries. The Ogre had done more than just graze Oreius with his club and I grabbed the flask of water Silverstone had left with me and held it to Oreius' lips.

I had to keep him awake and I had to keep him from resigning himself to his fate, so I did what I always did when I wanted to distract Oreius from something: I argued. "You will last more than long enough for that cordial to get here. I won't listen to you plan your own death, Kentauri, I refuse. You have made too many promises to back out now. Remember you promised the Four, your tribe...me. You promised and you can hardly keep those promises if you don't stick around."

"Kateri-"

I cut him off mid-word as I shook my head, "No. Oreius, I forbid you from dying today, understand you me? You are stronger than this I know you are. If I can survive sorcerers, a witch, mercenaries, a Hag, and more Werewolves than you can shake a stick at, then you can survive one measly Ogre." It was foolish but at that moment, it felt like if I spoke those obligations aloud, he would have to survive. He smirked at my words but didn't try to say anything as I kept babbling, "And, you promised you would be my shield and I have yet to release you from that promise so you must stick around because you know the chaos that would follow me, not to mention the Kings, if you left us on our own."

I finally ran out of words and Oreius grabbed my hand once again, "You have spoken, and I have listened. Now, I ask you listen to me. Katerina Alambiel, the tribe will survive and flourish under the guidance of the elders and Ardon is my successor as chieftain. The Royals...they will also survive because they will have you to help them do so." He broke off for a moment as a look of pain appeared on his face and then vanished, but what he said next shocked me into forgetting to ask him if there had been a particular increase in the pain from a select area. "I want you to take my claymore and when you find someone worthy give it to them." His claymore was a family heirloom passed from father to son since the beginning of Narnia and, in Centaur culture, a warrior with no children would give his family sword to his mate, his sweetheart, or the one person he trusted most in this life. Neither one of us had married yet (though we both were receiving pressure to do so) nor did we have sweethearts, but I didn't know he held my friendship in such high regard until that moment... I hadn't realized he trusted me almost or as much as I trusted him...the person I trusted most in all the worlds.

The wind picked up and I shivered slightly before I finally nodded. I didn't realize I had started to cry until Oreius reached up and brushed the tears away then pushed the hair out of my face (my chignon was basically non-existent...getting slung by the Ogre had apparently been the last straw for my hairstyle). Out of everyone in Narnia, he was closest to me and it felt like my heart was breaking in two as I prayed for Aslan to leave Oreius here. I cupped his face as I whispered brokenly, "Please, Oreius, we need you here. _I_ need you here. What am I supposed to do if I don't have you around to keep me sane? Please, please, win this fight too."

The wind blew my hair over my face again and Oreius brushed the white and gold strands out of my face in silence. He left his hand in my hair as he softly spoke, "Alambiel, you are far more sane than you like for people to realize. And, you will choose someone else to be your shield in my place. You are strong enough to survive...I know you are. We'll see each other again, I promise." That promise would never be broken, but I didn't want it to come into effect so soon...I did not want to lose my closest friend and definitely not in such a manner.

He was giving in to what he saw as inevitable and I didn't like it one bit. "You promised to be my shield for as long as I needed you, Oreius son of Cadfael. I have not released you from that promise, therefore you must fight to stay here with me and with everyone else who loves you. Or, I swear I will not only cause a coup with as many catapults as I can get my hands on but I will do something to your armory that will make the flour incident look like a picnic in comparison."

Oreius didn't respond like I had hoped he would and then I felt his hand slide free of my hair. My heart stopped a moment when I said his name and he still did not respond. Twilight was already falling across the land and I wished I could have summoned some Dryads for aid, but we happened to be in the one area of the woods where none of the Trees made their home. I could have cursed Murphy. Instead, I settled for searching frantically for a sign that the Kentauri had simply lapsed into unconsciousness and not something more permanent. If asked I would have sworn that my heart didn't start beating again until I finally felt his faint breath against my cheek as I listened for the sound of his breathing though that was physically impossible. I wrapped my hand around his wrist...his pulse was fast and thready and almost to the point of being nigh imperceptible at times.

The others were taking too long to get here and I vaguely wondered what that meant for our other wounded and if someone had already set out to fetch the cordial. I was watching Oreius slip away from this life and it tore me apart inside that I couldn't do anything else to help him. All I could do was sit, wait, and pray with every fiber of my being that Aslan would grant a miracle. Tears ran down my face as I finally acknowledged that Oreius was dying and even Alithia's skill would be hard-pressed to keep him on this side of death long enough for the cordial to arrive. Aslan had granted miracles before, and one in particular kept coming to mind as I kept a hand over Oreius' heart to monitor him. If He had granted that, why would He not grant this one?

_I know the desires of your heart, Dear One, including the ones you have yet to recognize._ Why those words flitted through my memory I couldn't say, but I paid them little heed as I started praying. "Aslan, Great Lion, I beseech Thee to show mercy to Thy servant. By courage and by arms, he has served Thee and Thy appointed rulers faithfully. He has protected Thy chosen ones from the time he was first able to wield a blade. I beseech Thee, Great Lion, breathe strength into Oreius and let him remain here. We need him, I need him, for many years to come. Please, Aslan, preserve him until the cordial can be brought to revive him to full strength. Please, Aslan, we can't lose him yet. Please, let him stay." I ran out of words to express the fear, the grief, and the desperate hope I still clung to that Oreius might somehow come out of this alive and well. Nevertheless, I knew Aslan could hear my soundless prayers just as easily as He heard my spoken ones.

Oreius was barely clinging to life as I checked his wounds again, but without fresh bandages, I could nothing as I stared at the bloodstains, which, praise Aslan, had finally stopped growing. I was still crying but now the tears had started to turn into mourning. I was still stubbornly clinging to the hope that he would live but even I knew the odds were no longer in his favor. I kept praying for a miracle as I leaned down and kissed Oreius on the cheek then whispered in his ear, "Please, Kentauri, fight for me. I don't want to lose you yet."

Silverstone, Ardon, and two other Centaur guards came galloping up just after that and I quickly swiped my tears away while they carefully moved Oreius onto a litter. Ardon looked at me but I didn't say anything just waved for them to go ahead. They would take Oreius to camp where Alithia was waiting, but I feared by the time I reached camp he would already be gone unless by some miracle the cordial was waiting there for him. Ptah found me as I trailed far behind the Centaurs and quietly whispered that one of the Gryphons had flown to Cair Paravel to fetch Lucy's cordial before Silverstone had even delivered the news of my orders. I nodded silently but didn't reply instead I just prayed harder for the miracle we needed. When Ptah and I finally reached the camp, I saw the Four were huddled around a fire in front of the tent that seemed to have been commandeered into a healing wing. Lucy seemed to be telling them something but I didn't stop to ask questions instead I walked into the tent dreading what I would find. Out of the thirty-three members of our party, five were killed during the joint attack and two more died that night. The rest of our numbers with serious wounds all needed the cordial or they too would perish. We needed a miracle and only the light of day would tell us how many we would need to mourn by the next sunset. _Aslan, hear our plea, breathe strength into our wounded and grant speed to the one who carries the cordial!_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, for those of you who read the original version, it's still worth reading this three-shot as I have adjusted details and added in some new things as well. For those of you who have never read this story before...please set the pitchforks back down. I haven't killed Oreius...yet. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Virtute et Armis... By Courage and By Arms, he served Aslan and the Four... Is it how he would die as well?

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, so this story is best understood after you have read my other stories. There's some spoilers contained in this story, so I strongly recommend you at least read the main story arc before reading this story, but you can give it a whirl on your own if you so choose.

**Virtute et Armis: Two**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I do not know when I became aware of the change in my surroundings. One moment I was struggling to breathe as darkness closed in around me even as I was listening to Alambiel murmur her prayers for Aslan to grant a miracle and the next moment I was lying in the center of a glade. I surged to my feet and...I was standing...I looked down and flexed my left foreleg to confirm what my eyes told me was true...my leg was healed as were the wounds to my side and upper chest. Queen Lucy's cordial must have arrived in time after all. I frowned as I looked around but saw no one nearby. Where were the Royals, Katerina Alambiel, not to mention Ardon and Alithia? Those seven I expected to see at any moment, but when they did not appear, my mind immediately flew to the possible reasons. Had we been attacked again? Were they injured themselves? Where were my weapons? I would need them if I was to pull the three most-trouble-prone of the group out of whatever new mess they had found.

A rich laugh filled the air and my entire being with joy as a familiar Voice spoke from behind me. "Are they really so difficult a charge, My son?"

I turned and bowed to the Great Lion before I answered, "I fear so, my Lord Aslan. Or, at least, there are days and weeks when they certainly leave me with that impression...especially Katerina Alambiel." Aslan smiled at my words, but then I had the sudden feeling that I had overlooked something, "I will not find them here."

"No, Son of Narnia, you will not."

I bowed my head as a sense of loss came to the front then I looked to the Lion, "Can You tell me if they will be all right?"

Aslan tilted His head then He moved towards the far side of the glade, "Come with Me, Oreius son of Cadfael." I walked with Him until he came to a stop, "Now, look and tell Me what you see."

I obeyed without hesitation. "I see two paths, My Lord Aslan, leading from this glade but I cannot see down them."

The Great Lion nodded, "The path to the left shows strongest possible future of what will happen to those left behind if you die, while the path to the right reveals the strongest possible future of what will happen if you live. You may not go down the right-hand path. However, if you wish I will take you down the other path so you may see what most likely will happen if you should join Me in My country today."

I pawed the ground with my hoof as I considered what I should do, and then I turned to Aslan the High King of all High Kings with my decision. "Please, My Lord Aslan, show me what lies down the left-hand path. I wish to know that they will survive and flourish when I am not there to protect and shield them."

Aslan nodded then we walked together down the path, "Oreius, you will be able to see and hear what is going on around you. However, no one will be able to sense you in anyway. Prepare yourself, Son of Narnia, for this future may be very different from what you envisioned."

We were in Cair Paravel, that much was obvious, but I was more interested in discovering _when_ we were as opposed to where. How much time had passed from that fateful Spring day? We were just outside of the council chambers and I could hear voices within before I observed Sherket padding up the hall. When the doors opened for her, I entered right behind her almost stepping on her tail in my haste. Looking around the room, I noticed that of the Royals and their council, all but four were present. I was standing in the middle of the room but no one acknowledged me and I focused on listening to the reason for the gathering. The High King leveled a serious gaze on all present before he turned to Sherket, "Have we received confirmation of the rumors?"

Sherket bowed her head, "Yes, your Majesty, the Ettins have once again begun to stir along our borders."

The High King nodded silently and the Gentle Queen spoke instead, "What of the others, Cousin Sherket, did they return with you?"

Sherket suddenly looked uneasy and I wondered what she was hesitant to inform their majesties of, "The others chose to delay their return in order to settle a difference of opinions with the Sisemaalian soldiers."

Why did I have the feeling that the "difference of opinions" began and ended with Katerina Alambiel? Their majesties seemed to have the same feeling as I watched them exchange glances and then High King Peter turned to Sherket with a knowing weariness. "This "difference of opinion" wouldn't happen to involve Dame Sepphora and Sir Seppanen, would it?"

I frowned as I tried to remember a Sisemaalian knight by the name of Seppanen while Sherket answered with a brief affirmative. I finally recalled a Sisemaalian by the name of Seppanen who had been the new captain of the guard for Duke Toomas when the Sisemaalian noble returned for the first time in the aftermath of what we went through with Heikki and Hendrik. If it was the same Man, I was not the least surprised that Katerina Alambiel would continue to clash with him. High King Peter rose to his feet and dismissed the meeting with the comment that they could not continue accurate preparations until the others returned. The room around me faded and I turned a questioning gaze to my Lord.

The Great Lion smiled then nodded for me to look ahead as another room formed around us and I recognized it as Alithia's healing room. Alithia was a few feet away speaking quietly with Tuulea, "It has been seven full years since it happened. Perhaps this means she is finally moving on."

Tuulea shook her head, "Not moving on, planning something. But, she refuses to speak of either matter." The door behind me opened and Tuulea glanced from the newcomer to Alithia then she excused herself with a quiet "We can discuss this later."

I turned to see Ardon standing just behind me, and then he moved towards Alithia with...concern, though I didn't know why he was concerned. I instinctively backed out of his way, though judging by Aslan's amused gaze, it would not have mattered if I had not. Alithia met Ardon in the center of the room and I grinned when I saw the reason Ardon was acting so concerned over his wife: Alithia was expecting.

I watched in amusement as Alithia rolled her eyes, "I am perfectly fine, Ardon. Do not worry so over me. And, Tuulea was only here because she wanted to talk about a completely different matter not because there was anything wrong with me or with our little one."

Obviously, this was not the first time Ardon had reacted to Tuulea's presence with concern for his wife and their unborn foal. Ardon buried one hand in Alithia's dark hair as he kissed her before he stepped back with a grin, "I think you should come with me for a while."

Alithia arched an eyebrow, "Why?" Ardon glanced over his shoulder and, for a moment, it felt like he was staring right at me. It was almost as if my old friend was waiting for me to sneak up on them, as I used to do to annoy him more often than I would readily admit. Alithia touched his hand pulling Ardon's attention back to her as she reminded him in a very soft tone, "It's been seven years, love."

Ardon nodded then he started to gently tug Alithia toward the door, "You are coming with me, Alithia, because I want to keep a much closer eye on you right now. And, it would be wrong of me to fail in my duties because I didn't take you with me."

Alithia laughed, "And, where are you taking me?"

Ardon ushered her out the door as he chuckled, "You will find out when we get there." I grinned again for the happiness and joy my two close friends were obviously experiencing. If any two Centaurs deserved happiness and the blessing of foals, it was Ardon and Alithia, especially since I knew they had already endured two miscarriages. I nodded to myself satisfied that since Ardon now held the mantle of chieftain and he and Alithia had not only survived but were flourishing, it was a good indicator that all was well with my tribe. I looked at my Lord and the Great Lion led me through the door of the healing room, but we did not step into the hall...

We were in a study and King Edmund stood before us near a desk covered in papers and books. I stepped closer as I recognized the room as belonging to Katerina Alambiel, but she was not present within the room. Instead, another Man stood a short distance away from the Just King examining the contents of an intricately carved weapons cabinet in the next room. I recognized his clothing as Sisemaalian, but when he looked to the Just King, I did not recognize his face. "Your majesty, I confess that Dame Sepphora continues to mystify me in many ways."

King Edmund nodded absently, "She has a habit of doing that, which is why I am continually stunned that she can find any documents in this chaos she claims is organized. She's worse than I am and this does not even include her personal papers."

The Sisemaalian bowed his head, "They do say that great minds can find or establish patterns that will perplex all save themselves and perhaps their most intimate of partners. However, as complicated Dame Sepphora's filing method may be, I confess I was more intrigued by the enigma presented by the weapons she keeps here in her chambers. Especially since, if I may be so bold as to say so, your majesty, I do not believe she could actually wield two of them."

I followed as the Just King moved to see what the Sisemaalian spoke of, and I frowned slightly as I recognized the weapons in question, one of which had been trusted into Alambiel's care shortly after Christmas...after the Four finally learned the full truth of her exact heritage. King Edmund regarded the weapons cabinet and then turned to the Sisemaalian with a serious expression, "We would caution you against mentioning these weapons in conversation with Our beloved sister of the heart, Lord Aatami. The two claymores passed into her care after their previous owners died, whilst the blade in the middle is Chrysaor the Sword of Esti, which only she can wield though she hardly ever does so anymore. You said you do not believe she could wield the claymores; however, We must inform you of your error. She is more than capable of wielding those blades if only for a few minutes time. Of course, with such skill as Our beloved sister possesses, a few minutes time would be all that was necessary before the unfortunate souls who forced her to pick up those blades would be giving their account to the Great Lion."

Watching the expression of the Sisemaalian, this Lord Aatami, I found I did not care for the Man... There was something wrong about him. Yet, he had been allowed within Katerina Alambiel's private chambers and I saw no guards present within the room itself. The situation was odd and, as I had countless times before, I took a step forward so I could easily get between my King and this stranger. Never mind that I would have no effect, it was an ingrained response. Lord Aatami bowed his head again, "Forgive me if I seemed impertinent, your majesty, I simply desire to understand Dame Sepphora better. I felt it would be best if I approached you as part of her family than to unintentionally dredge up painful memories with my questions. Perhaps, your majesty might enlighten me as to the identity of the owners of these claymores for they are Centaur blades are they not?"

King Edmund paused for a moment and I hoped he would dismiss this stranger, but then he slowly nodded. "Very well, Lord Aatami, I shall answer your question. The claymores are indeed Centaur blades. The one to the left belonged to the Centaur Asbolus, Dame Sepphora's maternal grandfather, as his last surviving descendent she inherited it and became keeper of the family heirloom. The one to the right belonged to another Centaur...it belonged to Oreius, who served Us and Aslan faithfully. He and Dame Sepphora...they were very close to each other and he gave his claymore into her keeping before he died of wounds he gained whilst protecting Our brother the High King."

Lord Aatami's eyes glittered with something...was it jealousy? He quickly looked away from the Just King, though I doubted he had been quick enough to avoid King Edmund's notice. "Was she with him when he fell then?"

She was and I had not had enough time, words, or strength to tell her everything that had been on my heart as I watched her try to keep my lifeblood from spilling further. I shivered as I recalled the distress she had attempted to hide from me as she did her best to tend my wounds and my silent frustration at not speaking sooner about what had been on my heart since Yule. King Edmund looked at the weapons cabinet in silent thought before he turned his gaze back to Lord Aatami. "She was with him from the point she discovered him wounded until the end. She sent word that he needed the cordial of the fire flower and stayed by his side until-"

A new voice that I almost didn't recognize for its coldly formal tinge cut the Just King off and then continued in a cool, almost painfully proper tone. "Until he died. The tragic part of the story would be that the cordial was brought to the camp and he stopped breathing literally seconds before it was administered. It was still possible that he would recover, that the cordial merely took longer for a positive reaction because of the extensiveness of his wounds as there were internal injuries. Such a thing was rare but it had happened twice before. Therefore, I waited and I refused to move from his side and finally give up the last strand of hope until he grew cold. After that, even I at most my stubborn could not deny that the Kentauri had passed from this life and not even the cordial can cure death."

King Edmund inclined his head while Lord Aatami bowed as they were pinned by Katerina Alambiel's unwavering and slightly disapproving gaze. It seemed they were about to say something, but she didn't give them a chance. "So, I suppose this little jaunt down memory lane was prompted by your curiosity and King Edmund's inability to locate the proper papers? Of course, it was, but we will all be late for the banquet if we do not hurry so I shall overlook this invasion of my privacy. The Gentle Queen does not need a claymore to make one regret being late to her functions." She walked into her study and returned in a moment's time with a sheaf of papers, which she handed to King Edmund before nodding to Lord Aatami. "I shall see you both at the banquet." Both Men understood her words as the dismissal she intended, but from where I stood I could see Katerina Alambiel give King Edmund the slightest nod when he glanced back right before he left the room. Those two were up to something...

Katerina Alambiel stepped into her study and shut the door. I looked to my Lord for the first time with concern, "Aslan, she has changed…"

The Great Lion did not answer me directly; instead, He reminded me of my task. "Watch and listen, Son of Narnia."

I bowed my head in acquiescence and then I heard a door open. Looking up, I saw it was Katerina Alambiel and we still stood within her parlor. She was dressed for a formal occasion, but judging by the fact that she had just tossed her shoes carelessly into a corner, either she escaped or the event had finally ended. She stiffened suddenly, "What do you want?"

Seppanen stepped out of the shadows and bowed before stating, "You."

Katerina Alambiel merely raised an eyebrow at him then responded in that coldly formal tone, "Perhaps, I should have asked what is it you want that you can actually have, Seppanen. Speak or remove yourself from my chambers."

Seppanen bowed again, "Perdonami, I forgot that tonight I do not deal with Dame Sepphora but with-"

"Keep talking, Seppanen, and I shall forget that I am supposed to be diplomatic."

The Sisemaalian accepted the rebuke in silence...for a moment. "I have never understood you, my Lady. I told you once that I admired you and I wished to court you, but you refused. I sent you letters for four years, and after the first one, you never replied. I thought perhaps your heart had been given to another, but you never said it was thus. The first time you asked me to keep my correspondence to matters of an impersonal nature I complied. After you finished mourning-"

Katerina Alambiel cut him off, "Captain Seppanen, I do hope that you haven't invaded my private chambers just to recount things that cannot and will not be changed. As I said earlier, speak on something worthwhile or remove yourself before I decide to show you the door myself."

Seppanen gave a sharp bow, recognizing that Katerina Alambiel had already reached the end of her tolerance for him, and handed her a thick packet. "The information requested." He turned to leave then stopped, "I hope my idle concerns have not offended you greatly, know I bear you and yours no ill will. I wished only to understand better, however, I see now that such understanding will never be granted to one such as I."

Katerina Alambiel said nothing as Seppanen left. Instead, she examined the contents of the packet briefly before placing it within her study. I scowled as I continued to watch Katerina's face as she walked around the room, even when she had rebuked the Sisemaalian Captain she had not shown anger but a cold formal mask remained securely in place and her eyes were harder than I had seen them in years. This was not the Katerina Alambiel I knew... She reminded me of how she had acted in the very beginning of her stay in Narnia after she rescued Queen Lucy, distant and formal, but now she was also harder and definitely colder. Did she act this way with those close to her as well or was she simply using a mask against a Man who had presumed too much of her?

No sooner had that question crossed my mind than the scene around me changed yet again, and I saw King Edmund following Katerina Alambiel as she moved between the separate rooms of her chambers. "Kat, are you certain you want to go through with this plan? We can still find another way to gather the information. Do you not sense something amiss with him?"

Katerina Alambiel turned and caught the Just King by the shoulders, "Edmund, I know what I am doing and I am more than aware of the risks as it is something you have been going on and on about for the last two days. We need this plan to work and we need it to work now, otherwise I would agree that we should try some other tactic. However, there is that matter of timing, thus it is impossible to find another way of retrieving the information in the amount of time that has been granted. Yes, something is amiss but he hides it well, which would be the other reason we need this plan to work. We need to know if it is a small amiss or a large amiss, which means I have to do this."

King Edmund glared at her back, "You realize what you just said makes absolutely no sense and you are insane."

Her eyes softened briefly as she turned and offered a slight smile, "As I have told you in the past, Edmund, sanity is relative." She picked up a pack and then gently tugged on the Just King's neck so she could bless him with a kiss on the top of his dark head. "A small scouting trip with several of the Sisemaalian soldiers who offered to assist our numbers when we finally do rout the Ettins will be the perfect time for me to gather additional information. Don't worry about me. I shall survive whatever comes just like I always do."

King Edmund sighed as she left the room then whispered, "Aslan, I worry about her. I beg Thee to protect Kat and lead her home again."

I shook my head in bewilderment as I tried to figure out what had happened to Katerina Alambiel. She was softer with King Edmund than she had been the last times, and yet, their interaction was still too formal especially for Alambiel. Moreover, what plan had they come up with that now King Edmund wished to undo? I had a feeling that no one else save King Edmund and Katerina Alambiel knew of the plan.

The scene faded once again and then reformed, but this time I stood in the middle of a war council. High King Peter stared down at the map in concentration, "We are certain of their movements? Your scouting trip confirmed the reports passed on by Captain Seppanen?"

Katerina Alambiel moved closer to the map, "There can be no doubt that the Ettins are trying to keep this land here just above our current border with Ettinsmoor. The Birds and Gryphons confirmed they are moving closer to our border any time they see travelers, it doesn't matter if the travelers are merchants, explorers, or patrols. I personally witnessed the Ettins' behavior twice and I sent Birds to scout further, they also returned with reports of more of the same. In addition to the increased activity along our northern border, the scouting party also found evidence of Giant activity near the trade route used by Sisemaal and other Western countries. Before you object to the connection, you should be aware that the scouts trailed a pair of Northern Giants who had been waiting along the trade route all the way back to the main camp being used by the Ettins currently causing problems on our northern border. The Sisemaalians were not exaggerating when they claimed a conspiracy of Giants."

King Edmund rolled his eyes, "Wonderful, the Ettins and Northern Giants are working together and they are actually doing so successfully. I suppose you would like to use catapults against them, Kat?"

I raised an eyebrow as I realized King Edmund was trying to coax Katerina Alambiel into saying something light-hearted by mentioning catapults. Considering how ridiculous some of the suggestions she usually made during such war councils were, even when they were not connected with catapults, I was surprised that he would attempt to do so. However, I was stunned when Katerina Alambiel did not take the bait or even change her tone to something less…serious. "Nonsense, Edmund, what good would they do anyway? The Giants are more organized than we've seen before but they are still being held together by sheer will and common greed. I think if we take out the leaders, it should be a simple enough task to drive them far enough north that they shan't try to venture near Narnian territory again." She shouldn't be so serious…that wasn't her role…it wasn't who she was meant to be, not all the time.

Ardon nodded in agreement, "This fact has proven true in the past, your majesties, there is no reason that it should have changed."

High King Peter exchanged a look with his brother before he nodded, "Very well. We shall prepare to march out in a fortnight's time. General Ardon, Katerina, Captain Cletus, we will meet again in the morn to determine the details of our battle plans." The war council was dismissed, but the scene did not change immediately as I watched the two Kings exchange another look as Katerina Alambiel inclined her head to them then left with the others. "Edmund, you know I would prefer to have you go north at my side. However, with the Calormene ambassadorial party coming in three weeks' time-"

King Edmund clapped his brother on the shoulder, "I know, Pete. I'll stay here and make sure nothing goes awry, especially since we've information that the Tisroc's eldest son is accompanying the ambassador with the intent of courting Su. Which is another reason that I am in favor of Kat going north with you. At least, we don't have to worry if she insults the Ettins, plus her idea of aggressive negotiations will fit the situation perfectly."

I couldn't help shaking my head as I recalled the last time Katerina Alambiel had been involved in a diplomatic situation and she resorted to what she dubbed "aggressive negotiations." The High King shook his head in what could have been a mirror of my own actions. "I wish she would go back to acting like a lunatic whenever she thought she could get away with it. I don't care how much difficulty she would cause on the diplomacy end of things. She just hasn't been-"

"The same...not since Oreius died. She held us together in the aftermath, but it is as if she survived but she didn't live while she was busy encouraging us to go beyond surviving until we were living again." King Edmund sighed then shrugged, "Like I said, Pete, it is probably better to send her north with you in the long run. Because not only will she absolutely terrorize the Giants all by herself, but she will keep you out of trouble if she has to drag you by the ear, which will make Thalia happy."

The scene before me faded just as the High King rolled his eyes and gave his brother a playful shove. I turned to Aslan with a questioning look for when my Lord had warned me that the future might be very different from what I had envisioned for those I left behind, I still did not expect things to come to pass in this way. He looked from me to the new scene forming around us. It seemed this future was not yet done unfolding.

Katerina Alambiel leaned against the window, watching the stars, while Tuulea moved around behind her. I frowned as I noticed how troubled Tuulea seemed as she spun to face Katerina. "Do you love him?"

Katerina sighed but never took her eyes from the stars as she responded, "I can learn to love him."

I flicked my tail as I broke my silence, "You don't believe that. You told me so years ago." Neither of them paid me any notice, which served as a quick reminder that I was not there from their view of things.

Tuulea looked like she was about to argue, but Katerina cut her off. "I have made my decision on the matter, Tuulea. This is the path I have chosen. We have already discussed this matter many times, and I see no reason to continue doing so. Please leave it be, I beg you. I am to leave in a week with the High King to deal with the Giants in the North, and I do not wish to argue further."

Tuulea inclined her head in acquiescence with Katerina's request and turned to leave, but then she stopped. I hoped it was to talk some sense into the stubborn woman before me. What she actually asked left me bewildered, as I could see no connection at first. "Why did you never replace your shield?"

"I tried, but I found none measured to the hole left behind, so I rebuilt a wall instead. I may have been wrong in how I approached the matter, Tuulea, but I didn't know what else to do at the time."

Tuulea nodded, "I see. Tell me something, Katerina Alambiel, was it more than friendship for you? Because I never could tell, for certain, whether it was really one way or perhaps another from your view of things though I was hopeful after that Christmas ball. "

Katerina had been looking at Tuulea, but as soon as she asked that question, she turned back around to stare out the window. "It hardly matters now, does it? Moreover, I see no point in dredging up the past when I am betrothed now. Please do not mention it again, I beg you."

Tuulea nodded silently then left. I expected the scene to change, but instead I watched as Katerina played with the gold lion and cross pendants of her necklace and listened as she whispered, "Aslan, I don't understand why things have turned out this way. Where is the purpose? I cannot see it. I am…I am so very tired of walking this path. How much longer must I continue down this particular road? Help me. Give me strength for what I know I must do in the coming days. Battle comes, help me be ready. Help me to be as strong as I must be in order to fulfill my duties...no matter how unpleasant."

She leaned her head against the window and I noticed it was raining outside, which seemed an appropriate reflection of Katerina Alambiel's mood. I wished I could speak to her and encourage her as I was used to doing. It was a strange feeling to stand there and watch her struggle with her control while knowing that I could nothing to ease her burden in anyway, not even by offering to spar with her so she could work out her emotions before trying to talk. Instead, I had to watch as she straightened and hid her troubles behind a mask when someone knocked before she called for them to enter.

It was one of the Cat pages. "Lord Aatami has requested a private meeting with you in his quarters."

Katerina Alambiel hesitated and I felt a sense of dread, especially when I looked to my Lord only to see sadness had entered His golden eyes. Something was wrong and she was going to take a risk she should not. "Very well, I shall see him. If you would, please inform Lieutenant Sefu, Captain Sherket, and Lieutenant Illusin that I would very much appreciate it if they joined me outside Lord Aatami's guest quarters."

The Cat page bowed and Katerina walked into her bedroom. I scowled as I watched her pick up one of the books filled with her sketches and stare at a few of the drawings before she set it down again. She walked back into the parlor and quickly wrote out a letter, as soon as I saw her seal it with black wax I knew she was doing this to delay meeting with the Sisemaalian lord until she could approach him with two Leopards and a Centaur as a precautionary guard because she expected trouble. The Kings and Ardon must not have been in Cair Paravel otherwise she would have sent the Cat page to them as well.

She set the letter on the fireplace mantle, then whispered, "Aslan, give me strength."

I didn't know exactly what was going to happen but I knew without a doubt that she walking into something dangerous and possibly deadly. "Katerina Alambiel, no. Do not go to him without someone to accompany you. Stop, trust your instincts, and do not go." It was useless for me to say anything because she could not hear me, but still I tried.

I looked to Aslan, but as soon as I did, I knew He was not going to interfere. Katerina walked out of the room and I followed, unable to let her proceed alone even if she did not know I was there. In an instant, I stood outside the doors of one of the guest chambers just as Katerina Alambiel entered and closed them. I looked to my right and saw Illusin come at a gallop with Sherket and Sefu just behind him. They had not yet reached the doors when I heard Katerina cry out, "Aatami, no!"

The scene faded as Illusin broke down the doors and I saw the Sisemaalian lord bent over Katerina who lay deathly still on the floor with a dagger buried in her side but before I could react, a new scene formed. This time we were outside in the main courtyard of the Cair. It was a funeral procession and when I stepped closer, I saw all four monarchs following a litter...a litter bearing Katerina Alambiel. She had been covered in a sheer shroud and Chrysaor had carefully been placed in her grasp. Ardon, Stonebrook, and both of Stonebrook's sons, Illusin and Silverstone, bore the litter down the path leading to the same vault where all of her family was buried. A moment later, I stood outside the vault as the funeral concluded and mourners drifted away allowing the Four to have a moment of privacy though I saw the Nymph Thalia briefly touch the High King's hand before she left. Queen Lucy buried her face in the High King's shoulder, muffling her voice slightly as she spoke. "I didn't reach her with the cordial in time... Why? Why did she have to confront Aatami by herself?" I shook my head in disbelief as her siblings comforted her and then the scene faded once more. However, instead of Cair Paravel, we had returned to the glade with the two paths.

I turned to my Lord, but I said nothing as the Great Lion pinned me with His golden stare. "Son of Narnia, you have been granted a glimpse of what most likely will happen if you should enter My country today. However, if you so choose you may return and the path you just walked down no longer becomes the most certain outcome."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

28 Quickening 1006

I had monitored Oreius' condition all through the night while Alithia tended to the other wounded with the aid of Lucy and Susan. Edmund had been working with Ardon to reestablish a strong perimeter and getting a message to the nearest patrol to hunt for any and all remaining Fell. Peter...Peter was confined to a nearby hammock on pain of telling Thalia if he so much as put a single finger out of line. Fortunately, Oreius' sacrifice had prevented Peter from being injured to the point that he too was in desperate need of the cordial. Instead, he was asking Alithia, Susan, and Lucy for updates on Oreius and the other wounded every time they passed by his resting place. Oreius, on the other hand, was barely stabilized and he continued to decline despite our best efforts. Praying and watching that was all I could do...other than changing bandages, which needed to be done far too frequently. It figured that the one time Oreius was severely injured, he would prove the most difficult patient of all time (and this was when he was unconscious). I looked up when I heard the distinctive cry of a Gryphon just as Lucy ran out of the tent, but then I noticed something else. I leaned closer to Oreius, praying I was wrong. He had stopped breathing.

"Oreius, don't you dare stop breathing now." I needed the stubborn Kentauri to start breathing again, but if the cordial... Like she was carried on the wings of a prayer, Lucy ran into the tent and quickly gave him a single drop. We waited a moment but he didn't show any immediate signs of improvement. I set a hand on Lucy's arm and nodded to the other wounded. She gave me a concerned look, but I just gave her a quick, reassuring nod before turning my attention back to Oreius. We had seen the cordial take time before (twice to be exact and yes, I was the recipient of one of those instances), which meant we needed to be patient. I watched, waited, and prayed for the cordial to work as I kept one hand over his heart and the other I wrapped around his wrist measuring his faint, almost undetectable pulse. _Aslan, please let the cordial work._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I stood in the center of the glade looking at my Lord as I realized what Aslan offered me with this choice. The Great Lion nodded slightly, "It is a rare gift that I am offering you, Oreius son of Cadfael, choose wisely."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought of this one. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Virtute et Armis... By Courage and By Arms, he served Aslan and the Four... Is it how he would die as well?

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, so this story is best understood after you have read my other stories. There's some spoilers contained in this story, so I strongly recommend you at least read the main story arc before reading this story, but you can give it a whirl on your own if you so choose.

**Virtute et Armis: Three**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I looked to the Great Lion and I made my decision. He nodded with approval and then roared. The sound filled the entire glade until I could not even hear my own heartbeat. The last thing I saw a flash of gold and I had to trust that I had made the right choice.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

29 Quickening 1006

I blinked my eyes in confusion as I stared up at the tent roof. When had I lain down? The last thing I remembered was accepting a cup of coffee from Lucy after she finished administering the cordial to our gravely wounded... I realized what the conspirators had done and sat up with a quiet growl (it was a very good thing I loved the Four like family, otherwise they would have been in so much trouble). They had drugged my coffee and then moved me to a different tent. As soon as I exited the tent, every Narnian within range quickly and carefully backed away from me (yes, I could be a bit temperamental after being drugged into sleeping, can you blame me?) while I walked to the makeshift healing ward. I heard someone whisper that the cordial hadn't been enough for one of the worst wounded and I couldn't help dreading that maybe part of the reason they had drugged me so soon after administering the cordial to Oreius was because they didn't want me to continue a vigil over someone who longer need it.

I ducked into the tent and paused a moment as I took in the group gathered around the bed where Oreius had been placed just over a day ago: the Four, Silverstone, Alithia, and Ardon were all present (Peter had received the cordial to keep him from injuring himself further and allow everyone else to maintain their sanity). Their backs were to me, so I couldn't tell for certain why they had gathered around...there were two possibilities and I knew which one I wanted it to be. Susan glanced over her shoulder and saw me standing there while I was trying to think of something better to say than "Well, is he dead or not?" (Contrary to popular belief, I actually do not always blurt out whatever crosses my mind). She nudged Peter and Edmund, which caught Alithia's attention and she nudged her husband. They all stepped to the side, allowing me to see the bed for the first time since entering, and, for a moment, I forgot to breathe as realized Oreius was looking at me and he was breathing and he was healed and he was...alive. Praise Aslan, he was alive.

_Thank you, Aslan, for giving him back to me, to us._ I was so happy to see him alive and well that I could have kissed him. However, because I am who I am and I was not the most affectionately demonstrative person in the world anyway, I didn't. I did something else instead that was more in line with my personality...and temper (Oreius probably would have preferred it if I had kissed him). I walked up to him and slapped him hard enough that he grunted as his head moved from the impact and my hand stung from the amount of force I had put into the slap. As soon as he looked back at me, I bit out one of my two preferred insults for him when I had been angered to that extent. "You boneheaded, arrogant, egotistical Stallion!"

I channeled all the fear I had felt in the last two days into anger. I also found it impossible to speak anything other than Irish as I lit into him, which should have been a very clear indication to the Centaur before me of just how furious I was at that moment. "Ar chaill tú d'intinn? Cad a bhí tú ag smaoineamh? Ní féidir liom a chreidiúint bhainistiú tú i ndáiríre rud éigin a dhéanamh ionas go ndéanann sé dÚsachtach dom le linn mo chuimhneacháin is measa de Murphy breathnú gnáth! An Ogre? Sin é an chaoi a shocraíonn tú bás beagnach? Agus, ní raibh sé fiú ar ghrúpa de Ogres, a d'fhéadfaí a shaoradh beagnach. Ach, tú, tú gealt, bhí dul i gcoinne aon Ogre, ach amháin agus a fuair bás tú beagnach!"_ (Have you lost your mind? What were you thinking? I cannot believe you actually managed to do something so insane that it makes me during my worst Moments of Murphy look normal! An Ogre? That is how you decide to almost die? And, it was not even a group of Ogres, which could almost be excused. But, you, you lunatic, had to go against one Ogre, just one and you almost died!)_

The others all backed away (their group sense of self-preservation was working just fine) as I built up steam and paced while gesturing emphatically as I continued yelling at Oreius in Irish while he just sighed and listened. "Nach raibh ag caitheamh ort fiú amháin armúr! Cad a bhí ag dul trí do cheann? Rud ar bith? Is cuma liom má tá tú ceann de na laochra is mó ar Narnia, go raibh rud dúr, foolhardy, agus go hiomlán dÚsachtach a dhéanamh gan aon airm agus aon duine ag breathnú ar do ar ais! Cad a bhí tú ag smaoineamh? Níorbh fhéidir nach bhfuil tú ag teacht suas le plean níos fearr ná ceann amháin de 'in iúl dom a imirt ar bhaoite do Ogre'? Ní ba mhaith liom a bheith in úsáid den sórt sin a plean gan duine éigin chun féachaint ar mo ar ais!" _(You were not even wearing armor! What was going through your head? Anything? I do not care if you are one of Narnia's greatest warriors, that was a stupid, foolhardy, and absolutely insane thing to do with no armor and no one watching your back! What were you thinking? Couldn't you have come up with a better plan than one of 'let me play bait for an Ogre'? I would not have used such a plan without someone to watch my back!)_

Oreius raised an eyebrow at my last statement, but it was actually true. I decided to ignore the eyebrow raise as I gestured sharply, "Cad é ar fud an domhain a bhí tú ..." _(What in the world were you...)_

I trailed off as I turned back around in time to see Oreius was watching me with clear amusement in his eyes...and he was smiling. No... He was _laughing_ at me. I was scared out of my wits by this Kentauri and he had the audacity to _laugh at me_? I could feel my temper hit a new boiling point and in response, my voice dropped into a low, soft tone as I narrowed my eyes at the Kentauri (of course, me becoming even angrier than before did nothing to change the language I addressed him in). "An bhfuil tú ag gáire ag dom? Cheapann tú é seo greannmhar, Oreius?" _(Are you laughing at me? You think this is funny, Oreius?)_

He opened his mouth to respond and I raised a hand to stall him as I continued in an even softer tone. "Ó aon, feicim anois, a cheapann tú go bhfuil sé chomh greannmhar an-ní a fháil ach gortaíodh féin go dtí an pointe go bhfuil mé, gur chaill muid beagnach tú, ach é sin a dhéanamh sa chaoi go scanraithe tú cúpla bliain níos mó as mo shaol!" _(Oh no, I see now, you think it is so very funny to not only get yourself injured to the point that I, that we almost lost you, but to do so in such a way that you scared a couple more decades off my life!)_

All right, I admit it, I yelled at him again on the last bit. However, in my defense, he truly had scared me and he was downright fortunate I hadn't thrown a large, heavy, or just plain sharp object at him...yet. I glared at him again and, to his credit, the blockhead did manage to stop laughing but he was still smirking and if I didn't get out of that tent at that moment, I was liable to do something violent and regrettable (well I would regret it eventually, you know after the sense of immense satisfaction finally faded). I turned and stormed out of the tent, trying to rein my temper back under control. Did Oreius allow me to do so in peace? Of course not. "Katerina Alambiel, wait." Maybe he does have a death wish after all...

I refused to turn around as he walked up behind me, "Níl mé ag caint leat." I paused and placed a hand on my bruised ribs (yes, they were still bruised...they had not been bad enough to warrant the cordial) as I forced myself to repeat my words in English, albeit my lilt was far more pronounced than usual (a sign of anger or contentment...guess which was the cause this time). "I am not talking to you." Oreius finally seemed to realize I was serious and in absolutely no mood to deal with him...especially if he wanted to stay alive…as he stayed put when I started walking again.

We buried our dead with the appropriate honors in the late morning hours. Eight had died during the attack, but we were thankful even in the midst of our grief that the price of blood had not been higher. As we rode toward Cair Paravel, toward home, I finally calmed enough that I could ask Oreius something I needed an answer to, "Kentauri, what do you remember from before you lost consciousness?"

He gave me a look (probably shocked that I was speaking to him civilly within eight hours of losing my temper with him) then he answered, "I recall hearing you tell me that I was not allowed to break my oath to act as your shield for as long as you need me. I also remember a threat to do something to my armory that would make the flour incident of yours a "picnic", I believe were your exact words."

Oh, I had forgotten I said that little bit about his armory. "I said that was what would happen if you died, Kentauri. And, since you did not, your armory is safe."

He nodded then looked at me with clear curiosity in his dark eyes, "There was nothing else you wanted to ask, Katerina Alambiel?"

Well, he obviously didn't remember me giving him that kiss, otherwise I would have never heard the end of it. It was bad enough that I thought Ardon might have seen me kiss the Kentauri, even if it was just on the cheek (so it wasn't really a true kiss...I think). I twisted in the saddle of my borrowed horse (I never rode Saffron again, she was not meant to be the mount of someone like me, so I sold her to a minor noble in Archenland) and gave Oreius an appraising look. "Did you see Aslan, Oreius?"

He frowned in thought before he slowly answered, "I remember seeing Him, yes, and I remember we spoke on something of great import. However, I cannot recall exactly what our conversation involved before hearing Him roar and seeing a flash of gold."

I tilted my head slightly in thought then shook my head, "Ah, well, if it was truly important enough that we needed to know, He would have left the knowledge with you. Besides maybe it was a just walk down memory lane or something of that nature." We spent a few minutes in silence, and then I choose to say something in the most casual tone I could manage. "Oreius, má dhéanann tú riamh rud éigin mar seo arís, beidh mé a thabhairt duit an croíúil eatarthu ach mar sin is féidir liom tú a mharú féin." _(Oreius, if you ever do something like this again, I will give you the cordial just so I can kill you myself.)_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I glanced at Katerina Alambiel out of the corner of my eye as I translated what she had said. I hid a smirk as I inclined my head to her and intoned, "I understand." I barely resisted the urge to rub the spot where she had slapped me earlier. There was no doubt that Alambiel's temper was fierce, but I found encouragement in the fact that she would not have reacted if she did not care at all...

I had intended to speak with her about several very important matters that had pushed their way back to the forefront of my attention when I had been wounded, but judging by the fact that she had not completely forgiven me for scaring her yet, I decided it would be best to wait a little longer. Besides, I was still unsure as to what her most likely reaction would be when I broached this particular topic. Yes, I had best save it for another day or even another week or two before I broached the topic, seeing that it was of a more delicate nature than most topics we discussed in the past. Aslan wiling, nothing else would occur to keep us from having the conversation I intended to have with Katerina Alambiel before too much time had passed.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this story over all. And, also, tell me what you think about where Kat and Oreius' relationship is headed...do you think something will happen to keep Oreius from having that important conversation with Kat? **


End file.
